Union
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: When Japan and the Empire wanted to make the Union and Alliance stronger who is Princess Pina to stop that.
1. The Meeting

Title: Union

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Anime: GATE (Special Defense Force)

Characters: Pina X OC

Rated T

Genre: Romance, Action, Comedy

Status: On going

* * *

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Meeting)**

Three months after Prince Zorzal fled Sadera, Falmart's capital, Emperor Molto and Princess Pina returned to the city with the help of JSDF. The Self-Defense Forces had helped in the reconstruction, and helped the people return to their livelihood.

Three months have passed since Princess Pina was crowned heir apparent. The young woman promised to dedicate her life to the kingdom, and this she followed through by strengthening ties between the Empire and Japan. The Princess often visited Japan to speak with its government and form treaties. Emperor Molto often met with the Japanese Prime Minister; the two men easily formed a bond and became friends.

One fine morning, a green-clad man from the JSDF went to the Capital, heading straight for the palace where the Emperor and Crown Princess Pina were.

"Ahh, Yama-san, does the King have a message?" asked a palace guard named Sham, who was posted by the door to the throne room.

"Yeah, it was from the Prime Minister, and I was ordered to give it to him as quickly as I can," said Yama.

"Then go ahead, he's inside right now," smiled the guard.

"Thanks, Sham!"

The soldier entered the grand hall, just as the Emperor and the Crown Princess were giving an audience with the elders.

"Your Majesty, you have letter from the Prime Minister," Yama said with a profound bow.

"Hmm?" The Emperor's brow furrowed. "My dear daughter, could you read it for me?"

"Of course, Father," Pina replied with a smile. She walked over and took the envelope from Yama.

"Thank you, I hope it was no trouble for you," she said respectfully to the man in green.

"Not at all, Ma'am" he replied before saluting and leaving. The princess opened the neat, creamed-colored envelope as she walked back to her father.

"It's an invitation," she informed the monarch. "To my dear friend, HIM the Emperor," Pina read with a smile. "I would like to formally invite you, HIH the Crown Princess, and the members of your Senate to a Grand Ball to celebrate the Friendship and Alliance between Japan and the Empire. It is to be held tomorrow at my main mansion. Please note that you are all going to be escorted to the event by the JSDF. It is my desire that you grace this affair with your most august presence. Your dear friend, Motoi Shinzou."

"Well then, we're going," boomed the Emperor as Pina remained smiling.

Two days later, around afternoon, the Emperor and the Crown Princess were fetched by the JSDF, as promised. The two rode in the large limousine, while their retinue followed in smaller ones.

After some hours of travel, they arrived at Shinzou's mansion. The Senators were awed at the sight of a [? deferent designed?] building, which was heavily guarded by the Japanese military.

As they entered, they were greeted by gleaming lights and classical music, which was all new to them. The Emperor and his daughter, however, were already accustomed such sights and sounds. The royal party were soon met by Japanese officials, with interpreters translating the flurry of greetings and pleasantries the two groups exchanged.

"Ahh! My friend!" the Prime Minister said as he gave a formal bow and a friendly shake to the monarch.

"Good to see you, Shin," the Emperor replied.

"It's food to see you're recovering well," said the beaming Prime Minister.

"From the medical aid you've been giving me, how can I not?" the other man retorted.

"By the way, have you already thought about my…proposal?" Shinzou enquired.

"I did, and I agree it is to strengthen the Alliance of our lands," the Emperor agreed.

"Well, you shall announce it to her later?"

"I'll tell my daughter later, I know she will not decline"

"I should introduce you to everyone then?" asked the Prime Minister. The Emperor gladly accepted with a smile.

"Good evening. Ladies and gentlemen, I pray thee upstanding as we acknowledge our dear guest from another land. Announcing His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Molto Sol Augustus; his daughter–who is very familiar to us–Her Imperial Highness, the Crown Princess Pina Co Lada; and The Honorable members of their Senate!" Everyone applauded the distinguished visitors, giving them a warm welcome.

Shinzou addressed the cheer-filed room as he raised his champagne flute. "Tonight, we celebrate the friendship, union, and alliance of our lands, which enjoy freedom from war and harm!"

Some time later, the Emperor took the Princess for a walk in the garden, even as guards silently kept watch over them.

"Pina, I appreciate everything that you have done for our realm, particularly your diplomatic missions and peacekeeping efforts," her father said.

"F-Father?" she said, looking at him curiously.

"Pina, I hope you will not think ill of me…" He retuned her nervous gaze.

"What do you mean?" said the young woman, worry increasingly coloring her voice.

"It's not like that, my dear daughter," he explained gravely. "I hope you will not begrudge me for arranging your future with someone. It is for the best, as from it a strong treaty would be formed."

The young woman paused slightly, and then confidently reassured her father. "Remember what I vowed at my coronation? I vowed that I will give my life for the peace and good of our Empire. And by that, I will accept."

"Thank you for your sacrifice and your love for our Empire. I was not wrong in making you heir apparent, my child," he said as he caressed her cheek.

As both headed back to the ballroom, Molt was speaking with the Prime Minister on how the Princess accepted the arrangement with open arms.

Later, the doors were flung open by a raven-haired man and two more men behind him, who then marched inside. The first man's face was smothered by a beard, and he was dressed in full combat uniform.

"Michirou, where's Father?" the raven-haired man asked.

The butler was about to reply. "My boy! It's good to see you showed up!" greeted the Prime Minister.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? It's another successful peace treaty. And as you told me, I would meet the peacemaking ambassador of the Empire," he stated.

Young ladies and older women murmured and stared at the bearded man. "Oh… is he the son of the Prime Minister? He looks so old…" a matron commented.

"Ohh my, he is quite ragged," another said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce my youngest son, Brigadier General Koujirou Motoi" The room was silent as everyone simply gawked at the man.

"Father…" the man cut in.

"–Cut the formalities, kid."

"Fine, Pop, can I at least clean myself up first?" he asked, scratching his thick beard and somewhat long hair, which was similar to Akira although his was a bit longer.

"Why certainly, boy," he said.

"I didn't noticed the itch for the whole three months" Koujirou said as he began scratching his chin again.

"Been occupied by the mountain of paperwork, eh?" the Prime Minister quizzed as the longer man turned his back on him.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Although mine was a lot more hellish than yours," he replied, scratching the back of his head walking on the stairs.

"SIR!" saluted his two bodyguards.

"At ease, boys. I'm heading to my room to clean up. You two go and enjoy the night," he lazily dismissed them.

"SIR! YES, SIR!" they acknowleged.

"Motoi-dono, was that your son?" asked Pina.

"Why yes, he's a year older than you, actually," he told her.

"Eh?" was all she said in surprise.

"Oh my…Was that the 'Boy General' they've been talking so much about?" a female guest squealed.

"I heard that the new Brigadier General was young and a genius, but this man looks a bit old…" said her friend.

"Prime Minister Motoi-sama" said a tanned man with a moustache.

"Kouichirou Hazama-san, it's good to see you!" the Prime Minister greeted back.

"I would like to thank your son for his immense assistance, as well as his full-proof plans" said the Lieutenant General of the JSDF, who was also Commander of the Special Task Force.

"Why not tell him yourself, General?" Shinzou said.

"I will, then" he said, giving his respect to the other man.

Ten minutes later, a young man with short, raven hair, wearing a familiar grey combat uniform and a black beret came down, causing every young lady in sight to blush.

"Sorry for the wait, Pop…" he adjusted his silver Winner brand Luxury Automatic Skeleton Mechanical Military Watch.

He approached the Prime Minister, who was busy chatting with the Emperor and the Crown Princess.

"My boy! I would like you to meet Emperor Molto Sol Augustus, and his daughter, Crown Princess Pina Co Lada."

"Your Majesty, it's is a pleasure to meet you in person," Koujirou said as he gave respect to the Emperor.

"And it is pleasant to finally the Peacekeeper of the Empire, who also happens to be responsible for lessening my paperwork," he smiled at Pina.

Pina was mesmerized by the 198 cm-tall man that stood before her.

"I-I-It's nice to meet you too…" she blushingly replied.

"Now that you are both fully acquainted…Your Highness," the Prime Minister declared to Princess Pina "He's the one you are to marry for the sake of peace…"

"I accept," she smiled, not even flinching at the sudden announcement.

"And you, boy?" asked the Emperor.

"I also accept."

A little later, both the princess and the Prime Minister's son were absorbed in conversation, shifting from how the political system runs in the Empire to books and food.

"Really? You like manga?" asked Koujirou.

"Actually, a friend of mine named Itami introduced it to me…" she coyly said.

"What genre do you like?" he asked.

"For starters, Romance" she said, flustered.

"You're a lady, so it's normal," he gave a gentle smile which elected surprise from the other military guards.

"Do you like sweets?" he asked.

"Most certainly!" she jumped, her eyes sparkling.

"Well then, if it's alright with you, why don't you come by the mansion again tomorrow, and I'll tour you around some nearby doughnut shops and cake shops," he offered.

"Would I be a bother?" Pina quietly asked.

"No, in fact, it's my day off tomorrow, so why don't we go around get to know each other more? Besides we're both to be married to each other, right?" he gave a bright smile.

"That's unusual, it's the first I saw Brigs smile like that!" a soldier said as his colleagues piled by an open window to take a peek.

"Boys, trust me, we'll meet at the training grounds this Thursday," Koujirou growled. Every soldier in sight disappeared.

Turning to the Princess again, he changed the topic. "Now tell me about your Rose Order of Knights?"

"Well, those knights are my guards. They were all my childhood friends who were trained by Grey Co Aldo, a knight assigned to me by Father," she explained.

"I must meet Grey Co Aldo, and thank him" he said, only confusing her.

"I mean, I must thank the knight who trained so great and brave a lady." He gave her his best smile.

"You're really are great at sweet-talking a lady," she noted.

"No, I just speak my heart out…"

Suddenly, someone grabbed the princess. It was a man dressed as a waiter from the ball, and he held a carving knife at the woman's throat.

"No one makes a move, or else this traitor princess dies!" he said, eliciting screams from the onlookers.

Before anyone flinched, Koujirou had already grabbed the assassin's hand, causing him to drop the knife. Koujirou pulled Pina to safety and slammed the guy on the marble floor, knocking him out cold.

"Yui, bring this guy to the dark room. Reijiko get my brass knuckles…" he sternly said as he scooped Pina into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes…Thank you, you may put me down now…" she said.

As he walked her to the nearest private room, there was a couch. Koujirou sat the princess down. "Rest a while, I'll be back shortly…" he said in a venomous tone. He then went to where his crew held the assailant. "That is why he's one of the Generals," snorted Hazama.

The Emperor ran inside the room to his daughter, thankful that her new fiancé had saved her. "Are you okay, Pina, Does your neck hurt?" he worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, Father…" she reassured him. "It would take a lot more than that to bring me down."

"You're a strong girl," the monarch said as he kissed her forehead.

A little while later, Koujirou returned to the room. His hand had a boxing bandage wrapped around it. He removed a pair of brass knuckles, and his hands were somewhat bloody.

"Sir, he is not one of our people…" he reported. "He also confessed that he was an assassin sent by the man named Zorzal…" he said, his tone unchanging.

The Emperor flew into a rage. "I'll see to it that my men catch that no-good son of mine and jail him!"

"If I may, sir, I have already taken things into my own hands. I have sent my best men to hunt him down and bring him to you," he replied.

"Very well, boy. I expect much from you," the Emperor said.

Koujirou returned to Pina. "Does it hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"No… just as I told Father, it would take so much more than that to bring me down," she smiled.

"I like your spirit, but this is not gonna happen again. Not on my watch," he said as he touched her neck. The Princess turned red, just as her maids and the other women in the room did.

"I wanted to be sure. Riz, please do an overall checkup on her," he ordered one of his medics.

Minutes later, Riz replied "she's fine, sir. She only needs some rest."

"Thank you." He sat beside her and took her hand.

"You should retire for the night…" he said, to which she agreed.

"I'll bring you to your room. Haji told me your room is next to mine."

"O-okay then…" she stammered.

Both took leave of their respective fathers. They went up the stairs, Koujirou holding Pina's waist and hand.

Some guests who saw them were transfixed. Their fathers began conversing.

"Don't you think they look good with each other?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Hmm…they do seem fit for each other," the Emperor concurred.

The Prime Minister chuckled. "I think they'll make a good couple."

"I do like your son, he is quick to move and is quite respectable," the Emperor complimented. "You raised your son well.

"Thank you," said the Prime Minister, swelling with pride. "Not just me, but also my wife," Shin smiled to himself.

"Though, your son is good at pleasing women Is he a playboy?" the monarch asked, snapping the Prime Minister from his thoughts.

"Like my son said, he speaks what's in his heart, and as you may know as a boy he was either absorbed in his studies or playing with his computer. Now that he's an adult, he's too busy with work that he tends to forget his health. He hasn't the time to play with women," he sighed.

"I see. My daughter is lucky to have him."

~Meanwhile~

"I think I should watch over you 'til you sleep…" Koujirou offered, making Pina blush.

"Anything you prefer, this is your house, after all."

"Well then…I'll watch over you." He dragged the chaise-lounge beside her bed and sat there.

"It's a date tomorrow then?" he smirked.

"What's a date?"

"It is what couples do when they spend time with each other in public." He took her soft hands into his own, which were rough and still tinged with dried blood.

"Now rest, I'll be here when you wake," he assured her.

"It's not comfortable if you sleep there," Pina worried.

"Trust me, this is more comfortable than my office chair" he chuckled. "Now rest."

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: sorry I made this in a hurry, I don't know if this is going to be three chapters or two but as much as possible I'll finish this. Thank you please leave a review as you show your love.

I'm thankful that this story is now edited thanks to my Doujin crew (which is my family) follow me on my Face book so that you can meet them.

Anton (as my Editor)

Mizuki (my test reader)

Kura-chan (my artist)

~Franco.


	2. Meeting her people

A/N: may I remind that I do not own the Anime Either it's character, however I own the character which is not familiar to you, formally known as my OC. Thank you for reading.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Two months later since Princess Pina met her fiancée and had her first date with him, surprisingly the guy looks pretty shady and terrifying when angry but he treats her differently.

On Present time she's now back at her own Mansion attending a big gathering which the JSDF and other Nobles and Senates together with their family attended.

She was on her formal attire, sitting on one of the comfortable cushioned chair she was being accompanied by her Rose-Order Knights even Bozes who has an already swollen tummy.

They noticed her smiling looking at a two palm big box thingy which is a smart phone she owned given by Koujirou.

"Hm… I know that smile" teased by Bozes making the other ladies giggle.

Poor Pina didn't notice that she was the one they are giggling.

"Sorry to bother Hime-sama but Suguwara and Sherry-sama had arrived with the other guests" as the butler informed her she immediately placed the phone on the table and headed to meet the guests.

"Suguwara-dono, Sherry it's a pleasure that you came!" she greeted.

"Of course, Princess. It's also an honor to be invited" Sherry replied.

"I must say the generators are working perfectly well, it's another job well done by the Alliance" he complemented.

"Why of course, it is because of the friendship of our people" she smiled.

"We would like to congratulate you princess on succeeding to this plan of yours, may the citizen of Italica would benefit of this project" one of the high ranking guests complemented.

"Thank you and please enjoy the banquet" she offered and excused herself.

Back at the table the lady knights together with some other JSDF and Grey thy noticed the box thingy vibrated and took a look they piled up looking, they noticed that the screen lit up and showed a picture, the ladies squealed in delighted seeing their beloved commander hugging a huge cute looking guy behind him and clinging to his neck, she also appeared wearing a oversized white shirt her hair was lit down and the guy was shirtless he has huge Samoan full shoulder tattoo which made him more attractive.

"EEEEEHHH! I think that's Brigadier General!" burst by the JSDF.

"Who's that?" Bozes asked her husband.

"He's one of our Commanding Leader he's with different section but also the Elite force of the Japanese army!" her husband replied.

"Um… can I have my phone back now?" Pina arrived spotting Hamilton gripping on her phone with wide eyes together with the others.

Suddenly a noisy roar of Humvees arrived however they noticed it's not the usual color they are familiar with it was desert sand color.

About eight of those came in how ever one was really deferent it was a Foxhound Humvee.

As it pulled over every guest came to check and look who was this people the guards stood on defense position they spotted that the men who came out was wearing the same combat uniform as the SDF however the color was in combination of gray and white.

All were wearing berets and carrying M249 guns and grenades are strapped around like a sash.

On caught their attention when one huge guy stepped out the Foxhound he was wearing the same combat pants and equally huge sized brown boots, and a fitted muscle shirt.

Ladies ogled at his classic military muscle built "Bushy face!" the princess ran up to him and he immediately caught and lifter her for a hug.

"Twinkle toes, you look gorgeous" as he kissed her on spot.

"Your beard hurts!" she giggled as she not noticed everyone looking at them.

As she said that he rubbed his chin on her face even more "mou! Stop that!" she giggled.

"You gonna help me clean up or what?" he chuckled.

"I know but can I cut your hair?" she offered.

"I love you so much but I'm not that insane yet…" he chuckled as he remembered.

"Boys, you didn't hear or see anything, is that clear?" he sternly said to his soldiers.

"Understood sir" as they trembled in fear.

"Mou!" Pina protested.

Little did the couple notice everyone around them understand what they are saying because the man speak their language.

"SIR!" as the SDF lined up and gave their respect.

"At ease" he ordered.

"Oh… if it isn't my old buddy from Ranger training?" Itami stepped in chuckling on the sight.

"Well, who knew you're still alive?" the bearded guy insulted as he still carrying Pina.

"Why, were you wishing I was dead?" he joked.

"To be frank, the moment I saw you, yes I did…"

Pina giggled.

"I should get you cleaned up first?" she offered, the man put her down and picked up the huge military bag beside him and also his silver briefcase.

Both walked inside hand in hand.

"Oi… Itami was that Koujirou?" Akira with wide eyes.

"The one and only" as he shrugged chuckling.

"Since when?!" Suguwara surprised.

"Dunno…" as both guys shrugged.

"So… anyone up for beers?" Itami asked his men as they agreed.

People started to murmur about the man in uniform being their beloved princess's lover, while other jealous men intended to judge how he looks.

Moments later the couple came out young ladies had their eyes shaped in hearts the once bearded man is now cleanly shaved and with short hair.

He's wearing his Military Class B uniform complete with his Beret, he was holding the Princess's hand tightly as they converse animatedly.

The Knights of the Rose-Order shrieked seeing the similar man on the phone.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my fiancée, Brigadier General Koujirou Motoi of the United Nations Special Operations Division," she introduced making the others gawked at him.

"Woah! I thought you weren't the type to be married…" joked by Suguwara.

"And I thought you were the sane one from all of us… you pedophile…" he retorted which Akira and Itami burst out laughing at the poor negotiator.

The other soldiers snorted and tried their best not to laugh out loud "Suguwara, you better think first if you know what is good for you!" laughed by Akira who's tears are starting to fall from the laughter.

"He got you on that one!" Itami burst.

"I hate it when you always retort with your smart ass mouth, Koujirou…" growled by him making Sherry confused.

"Ahh… we never changed!" pointed by Akira who is only having fits of laughter.

"What can I say… I always have a point…" Koujirou replied.

"By the way, I got a gift for you…" Koujirou pulled on his chest pocket a neatly folded paper and handed it to his fiancée.

As she read it she smiled brightly, "is it true?" she hugged him again.

"Of course! I intended to transfer here in order to keep an eye on things, especially I'm always worried after you left" he sighed.

"I'll be building my base here in Italica and considered your Father's offer that I get to stay on your mansion! " said happily.

"Really?" as she jumped in joy.

"Yes!" he kissed her on the spot making the others blush.

"This is my worst nightmare!" Suguwara burst.

"I'm making some soldiers life as a living hell" he gave his evil aura.

"Hang on… what's your post?" Itami and Akira confused.

"Ranger Scouts"

"YAY! I can finally train!" burst by Shino.

"Crazy girl" said the boys.

The wives of the Senate took glances time to time to the royal couple as they walk beside the lake talking cutely to each other when a chopper landed on the front lawn of the mansion.

Moments later a cerulean haired small lady in similar gray and white combat uniform came holding on to long rounded cylinder.

"LELEI!" shouted by Itami surprising the other SDF "hang on! You work for him?" they all burst.

"What? She's a great Assistance…" as the big man acknowledged.

"Sir, all the arrangements you asked had been taken care of, also I brought what you asked me…" as she gave him the cylinder.

As he opened it, it revealed that it was a blue print, "I expect all the materials for the wind turbine and the solar panels are here tomorrow. I want to start the construction immediately," as he ordered.

"I don't want any diesel or fueled power plant around here, I want to do it nature friendly besides I like this place already" he smirked.

"Also I want the agricultural lands be cultivated more, this place is beautiful" he sighed.

"What would we expect from the Military Engineer" snorted by Akira.

"I want electricity ran by mother nature, not manmade" as he walks off with Pina.

"Jirou, I think I should introduce to everyone who's the brains of this wonderful project" she asked him.

"Hm… it's up to you" she smiled.

"Well then come with me?" she dragged the huge man to the front where everyone could see them.

"Everyone, Honored Guests and Friends I would like to re-introduce my fiancée again, Brigadier General Koujirou Motoi also he is the person responsible for making this project giving us electricity and cultivating our land to make it more beautiful and more poductive" as she stated everyone clapped and complimented the man beside her.

"I would love to help especially if it's for her and her people, I'll do my very best to make her place a beautiful land."

Later after that address and compliments the couple was separated Pina was dragged by Sherry with the girls where the Poor Princess was being bombarded by questions while the young General was being interrogated by his old friends.

Many Senators and their wives kept on asking how did they met and how did they become betrothed, they both answered the same which was a political marriage however it was very odd that they became attracted to each other.

As the day finished both are now retired to their own room, Sherry and Suguwara decided that they spend the night there, as well as the SDF.

Koujirou now shirtless and only wearing his crossfit shorts while Pina was on his comfortable large shirt, both had a little talk and a make out session before they both cuddled to sleep.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: this one is not yet edited however I'm still gonna post it, leave some reviews to show some love to me and my La Familia!

already been Edited, for now please enjoy the fluff.

Please follow my La Familia for more great stories.

~Franco


	3. Bundle of Joy

~Chapter 3~

The laughter of the ladies-in-waiting and maids can be heard throughout a room, unusual for this particular household. "Should we wake them?" a maid coyly asked the Mistress of the Bedchamber.

They giggled again when they heard the man groan.

"I don't know… look at them they are so cute!" the older woman gushed.

"I know! Who knew Her Highness is into that kind of man?" commented another maid.

A loud noise startled the trio, who then heard a vibrating noise from the sidetable of the Princess's bed. "Augh… I hate mornings," said the huge man as his arms tightened around his partner's smaller frame.

"Oh… stop it… just switch off your phone and rest some more," the royal groaned.

"But you're going to leave me here," he whimpered, tightening his grip some more.

"I would gladly appreciate it, Big Bear, if your 'little friend' would stop poking my back," she giggled.

He spooned her and kissed her cheek apologetically. "Sorry, Twinkies, you know how guys are in the mornings, right?"

"Hmph," she snorted dismissively.

"We should get breakfast," he groaned as he snuggled with her some more.

"We can't get any if you continue that," she sleepily chided him.

"Riiiight…" he groaned. He released her from his tight embrace, and she shifted out of bed. It was only then that the Princess noticed the maids, whose were stifling squeals of utter delight.

Her fiancé noticed she stood there. "What's wrong?" as he also turned to see the sight of the maids.

He brushed it off, stood up to stretch and yawned.

"Wear a shirt, please…" she admonished, causing the maids to snicker.

"Suuure…Jealous Wifey…" he snorted. Kissing her cheek, he asked "Now where's my shirt?"

She pouted and pointed towards the desk. "I hung it on your swivel chair." He approached the huge leathered chair and took the fitting tank top, wearing it in a single stroke. "Apologies for the bother, Your Highness, but breakfast has already been served" the Mistress of the Bedchamber said deferently.

"We'll be heading down," she replied as her lover was scratching his head, trying to remember where on earth his slippers were. The maids filed out of the room and into the corridor, filling the halls with excited chatter and more giggling. A little later, the couple joined their guests at table, who stood to pay their respects. The man helped his lover sit, and he took his place, at which everyone else sat down once again. As the two started to eat, Pina passed Koujirou a slice of meat to his confusion. She grinned at him mischievously.

"I remembered that it's your cheat day, so you deserve it." Surprised, he took the fork with the cut and lay it on his plate. "I didn't even remember."

"Cute. Now eat," came her command, which he obeyed promptly. Itami and Akira snorted at their friend being ordered by around by woman—a woman of high birth, but a girl nonetheless.

As the party continued their chatter over some coffee and tea, a female JSDF military officer was abruptly ushered into the dining room. She immediately blushed at the sight of the young General, who sported his rugged morning look consisting of a messy bedhead and flushed cheeks. His morning patience, however, was less than attractive. He leaned back, resting against the embroidered backboard of the dining chair.

"What do you want—be quick with it," he snapped.

"Erm, Sir, General Hazama is currently attending the meeting back in Japan. We received orders that you will take charge in the meantime…If anything should anything happen." She avoided looking into his eyes.

"Hm…I guess your coming on my day off is a sign that something happened," he sarcastically remarked.

She bowed nervously. "Sir, apologies, Sir."

"Fine. Duty is duty. Now tell me, which area?" he said calmly as he stood and wiped his mouth.

"Home base, Sir." She saluted.

"Dismissed," he absentmindedly said, excusing the young officer. She saluted the Princess, and hurried out the door.

"Twinkies, do you wanna come?" Koujirou asked the Princess. The other women struggled to contain their giddiness upon hearing the General's cute pet name for Her Highness.

"If it's alright with you, then I'll go," she said.

As the couple took their leave, two soldiers who ate with them also accompanied them, as it was also their day off.

"Hey, Dad. Are we going back to Alnus?" the blond elf asked Itami.

"Yup, Motoi-san has something coming up, and I guess we'll be going along," he replied.

"Hm…I don't sense any trouble, so it's all good," Rory predicted.

"That's good. We won't be bothered then," Itami sighed.

"Ne~So when are you going to make me your wife?" protested the Demigoddess.

"AHAHA!" Akira bellowed, his arms encircling a certain rabbit warrior's waist.

"Just because you're dating Delilah-san, it doesn't mean you get to pick on me," Itami retorted.

They stopped as the young general and the princess emerged dressed in matching uniforms. The princess, however, short pants that were both tight-fitting and unusual for a woman of her lofty station. As they rode their respective vehicles, they caught sight of Lelei stepping on her Chevy off-road bumper.

"Wow, for a small girl like her, she sure likes big things," Akira noted, making the others chuckle. Koujirou and Pina climbed inside the Foxhound while the other Rose-Order Knights sat in the back.

"I think it best we ask Lelei if we could ride with her instead, Panache-san," Hamilton whispered to a white-haired lady.

"I guess. I feel that we're disturbing their alone time" she whispered back, gesturing to the ones in front.

"Nonsense," said the man at the steering wheel as he sipped coffee from his tumbler.

"It's perfectly fine because you ladies are my dames," Pina turned back, looking at the and smiling.

"Indeed, I need you ladies to watch her for me, okay?" he added, making the two women blush.

Sometime later, they drove into Alnus amidst a throng of curious townsfolk, who examined the unfamiliar vehicles that passed by. They could see Tomita walking up to welcome them, and not far behind was a fully pregnant Bozes. As everyone their armored vehicles rolled to a stop, Yanagida Akira, his girlfriend Delilah, and Itami's company were the first to alight. The military personnel, whether loitering around or training with their platoon, scrambled into formation to greeted the two commanders. All eyes were fixed on the huge man as he climbed out of the Foxhound, clad in his usual grey-and-white combat pants and brown boots. He was wearing a military tank top and wrapped in military tactical gear, making him more buff.

Everyone in the vicinity recognized him, and trembled in fear. Some tried to leave unnoticed, but most everyone else stood still. Koujirou assisted his fiancée and opened the back door for the other two women.

"Sorry for the urgent call, Sir" apologized Tomita and Kurokawa.

"It's fine. If the old man trusts me enough to make me in command, then it's my duty."

He turned to the princess. "Twinkle Toes, why don't you come with me," he cooed as he placed his beret on her head.

Kurokawa guided the couple, who was accompanied by Itami, Yanagida, and the two Rose-Order dames.

They arrived at the base's hospital, where many patients lay. Most of them were citizens of Empire, and upon spotting the Crown Princess, those among them who were able cheered and rushed forward to pay her their respects. Kurokawa approached one cot, where a small baby boy was being watched by a nurse. "Sir, this child is the sole survivor of the village we found in ruins. All of the nearby orphanages and childcare centers refused to take him in because he is still so small," she explained as the nurse scooped up the infant.

She handed the baby over to the princess, who took the him in her arms and cradled him gently as Koujirou looked on.

"Furthermore, we investigated that the village was destroyed by bandits," Kurokawa added.

The couple barely noticed, as they had turned all their attention to the little boy. "Peek-a-boo!" the large man chuckled as he played with the baby, who gurgled with pleasure. Pina cooed and cuddled the orphan, while Koujirou gently caressed the boy's cheek with his huge finger. Those inside the ward watched dreamily, as the two seemed the very picture of new and happy parents. "Sir?" Kurokawa called, snapping them back from that moment of peace.

Kojirou cleared his throat. "Apologies. I'll call out all my men to get them," he said in a graver tone. "Call all units of my department, along with the Marines and the Air Force." he grunted. "I want them wiped out. Make them pay; show no mercy."

"Copy that, Sir!" saluted Lelei, who had also followed them. "About the baby, Sir, we cannot keep an infant in the camp, also the–" Koujirou cut her off, and glanced at his fiancée.

"Well then, would you agree to…" he smiled.

"Of course. A baby like him needs a family, and a house," she smiled back.

"Well, officer, get me the my papers signed so that the boy would have my name…I want him listed in my family registry, and besides, I'm turning 21 next week."

"Can you believe that? We're now parents" Pina said glowingly at her husband-to-be. He sat beside her and admired the little miracle in her arms. "Indeed…Wait, we need baby things!" he suddenly burst out to the surprise of the others. Yanagida and Itami chuckled at their friend, who was now panicking. "We need baby cradles, clothes, milk, and toys, lots of puzzle floor mats…what else…Yes! Rubber ducks, the baby's tub, towels, and a pram…" He was running around the place, thinking out loud. "I forgot! Twinkie, we need to prepare a nursery!" "Who knew the feared demon himself had a soft side for babies?" chuckled the other soldiers in the room.

"Especially when having his own" added by the other.

"Oh, I forgot!" he said as he pulled out his phone. "Frank, it's me… yes… so… can you do me a favor?" He waited for a minute as the other man spoke. "Great! Now can you make a dozen uniform sets for a month-old baby?" A long pause. "You can? Wow, thanks!" he said excitedly as he put away his phone.

"Everything is settled," he declared. "All I need to do is make the nursery and baby-proof the palace," he sighed in content. Pina giggled at him fussing. "You'll make a great father." "Excuse me, Your Highness," curtsied a middle-aged woman from the crowd. "Forgive the intrusion, but I dare to ask: is the rumour about your betrothal to the son of the Japanese leader…true?" she asked nervously.

"I am proud to say that yes, it is. Also, that's is him," she said, pointing at the tall, buff man busy talking to one of his men.

"Oh my, such a responsible and handsome young man, Ma'am" she cackled, her timidity gone.

"Indeed. Smart, brave, and strong. Father likes him," the princess replied as the baby stirred and made noises.

Koujirou came back to them. "So what did she ask?" He put his arms around her, and pecked her temple.

"News spreads like wildfire," she hinted.

"Oh… I see. Now then, what to call our son?" he asked with a wide smile on his face.

"I like how you said 'our son'."

"I like that too," he said, moving closer to his bride and child.

"Hmm…any ideas?" she asked.

"Well, it is a miracle that he survived the attack on the village. How about 'Kiseki Seizon'," he blurted.

"What does that mean?"

"In our land, it means 'Miraculous Survivor'" he said before gently kissing the baby on his forehead. "We'll give him a nickname too: 'Koun', short for 'Koun'na', which means lucky."

"I would love that!" his soon-to-be-wife assented.

"Do you like what Daddy thought of…Koun?" she said, kissing their son on the nose.

A while later, they were approached by other JSDF personnel, who had been carrying out Koujirou's various orders. "Sir, all preparations are done. Your orders for…baby things…will be shipped in tonight," saluted an officer.

"Now then, shall we go around the town to look at things? I know Hime-sama would like to say hello to her people," Kojirou said as he stood and guided Pina, who still cradled Koun.

"I know Koun would love to go around as well," she said.

"Hmm… it's a little dusty outside, though," Koujirou worried.

"Can't we get a baby blanket to shield him from the sun and dust?" his fiancée pouted. The couple and their new son then went out town to greet the people of Alnus, confirming all the rumors surrounding their relationship. The people instantly warmed to the man their beloved princess was to wed, for he was giving his all to protect her and their new son in all situations, small and large. Upon arriving at their home some hours later, Koujirou helped his fiancée and their son settle on one of the comfortable sofas. He fussed and ran around fixing the nursery, painting its walls and doing some more decorating. As night fell, the items arrived as promised. Their sheer number caused the maids and other palace servants to stand and gawk at the boxes of furniture, toys, and supplies, which they did not expect. He quickly brought everything to the room to fix and assemble these, and in an hour he had finished it. "The paint still smells, though, so it wouldn't be good for the baby as it takes some days to dry," he proudly noted about his handiwork. Both he and Pina decided that their little prince was to sleep with them in the interim.

The maids and household staff were dumbstruck to the news that their princess and the young General took in an orphaned child, who was to be treated as a Prince of the Blood from this day forward.

"I'll call pop tomorrow, and give him either a happy surprise or a heart attack," he laughed as he hugged her from behind.

"I'll also send a letter to Father telling him the same," she said while cradled the baby. She quickly placed their little boy into the spare crib her fiancée assembled, laying his round head gently on the soft, lace-trimmed pillow.

"He might not really be ours but look at him, you have the same raven black hair" she giggled, returning the hug.

"Unh-hnh…and he also got your beautiful ruby eyes. Everyone might think we're his biological parents," he beamed. "All really hope for is that he grows into a good man."

"Just like you? That he will," she concurred, releasing him

"Thank you, love. And may he grow to be as wise and caring as you," he added, kissing the crown of her head. "Though, we can make another, right?" he quipped.

"Of course. I still need an heir, you know," she spoke in a more formal tone. "'All individuals not bearing royal blood—including members of the nobility and those whom, with the assent of Senate, acquire lawful descent from the ruling house—are barred from inheriting the crown of the Empire in perpetuity'," she said, quoting the succession law as a child recites the alphabet. "Even Senate cannot change that basic rule, even if they had unanimously allowed royal women such as myself into the line of succession," she absentmindedly noted while folding Koun's new blankets.

"Hm, then little Koun would be heir to my estate, then?" he enquired. "He will be a dual citizen, as we are from different places."

"All our children will be," she added. "They will stand as testament the peace and the strength of our Alliance," she said stiffly.

"When you said 'our children' does that mean I get to knock you up a lot? I like that!" he said mischievously, playfully carrying Pina to bed as she shrieked with delight. "Keep it down! Koun is asleep!" the princess chided in between fits of laughter. She calmed down and silenced him sternly with a finger on his mouth as they both settled in bed.

~Chapter End~

~Chapter End~

* * *

I would love to thank my Hermanos for doing a great jon on the editing!

~Anton

~Roel

with love and hopes of your review ~Franco.


	4. Life Event

(A/N) I never wrote any Authors note, however this is a special case thanking those who reviewed and showed love, on behalf of my Hermanos we thank you, you push me to write quicker than before.

Thanks for the Love,

~Franco.

* * *

Another morning in the imperial household. Maids glided across the many halls of the palace to do their usual duties. Miss Hamilton, the Mistress of the Bedchamber, two junior maids in tow, climbed the dark wood stairs that led to one of the grand suites. It was almost seven o'clock, and it was time to wake the occupants of the masters' chamber.

As the most senior female servant in the household, the Mistress of the Bedchamber was the only one who could knock on Pina's door. After Miss Hamilton made a few raps, the attendant maids gently opened the door for the older woman to enter and wake the people within. To their surprise, none of the occupants were there.

Slightly confused, the ladies did not dare alert security for fear of triggering an emergency. They briskly headed down the staircase, out to the portico, and into the colonnade that framed a small garden tucked in a quiet corner of the palace grounds. The three women breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the small, happy family on the grass savouring some moments of peace.

"Okay, okay… another song," chortled the huge man. He began playing the guitar to the delight of the princess and their son.

"Guu Choki Paa de (x2)

Nani tsu-ku-rou (x2)

Migi te wa guu de

Hidari te wa choki de

Ka-ta-tsu-mu-ri (x2) (it's a snail!)"

He stopped strumming his guitar and playfully nuzzled his nose to the baby's neck.

"Let's also sing Daddy a happy birthday!" the princess exclaimed.

"You know, that's the eighth time this morning. But thank you, love." He gave his fiancée a peck on the cheek. "I love you," she said, returning the kiss. The pair turned to Miss Hamilton, who was lifting her skirts to avoid soiling them as she walked on the dewy grass. The three maids curtseyed, and the Miss Hamilton cleared her throat.

"Good morning, Your Imperial Highness, Your Excellency. Sorry to bother, Ma'am, but breakfast is served. Might I also remind you that you are needed in Alnus to meet the Japanese delegation before lunch–"

"You mean Governors, Miss Hamilton" cut in the young General, guitar in one hand and his lover's in the other. "And I am needed in Alnus," the princess said as she stood. The royal party hurriedly walked back inside. After finishing breakfast, the couple dressed in matching uniforms, the princess and her coterie of Rose-Order dames again wearing shorts.

Upon returning to Alnus, Kojirou headed for his office, their infant son strapped to his chest, while the princess was accompanied to the designated meeting hall. She emerged some hours later, shaking hands with the Japanese governors. The delegation joined Pina as she headed out to meet Kojirou at the training grounds. They found him there, lecturing the trainees.

"Alright! Listen up, ladies! I heard some soldiers at the back saying something about me carrying a baby. Well from now on, think of me as Vin Diesel from 'The Pacifier'. Any snide comments or snickering and I'll be having you making and selling cupcakes under the hot sun for days!" Itami and Yanagida, who were leaning against a wall, failed spectacularly at suppressing their laughter.

"Alright, you know what," the young General hollered, "Looks like you sissies got yourselves some new den mothers! Itami! Yanagida! Why don't you two dress up in pink, lacy aprons and start baking?" he said, a dark aura enveloping his figure.

"Oops… time to bail!" the two officials grinned as they ran off.

"Now then, Scouts! Get your as~I mean, bums—to the training course. Get it done in three minutes! Understood?" He glanced down at his new son, reminding himself to be more cautious with his words.

"SIR, YES SIR!" As the soldiers scampered across the course, the princess came to her lover to take the baby.

"Is the meeting done, Twinkies?" he said, kissing her on the spot. He shot a dirty look at the source of the chuckling that followed, only to find the Japanese officials with mischievous smile plastered on their faces.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat as he handed Pina the baby, strapped snugly to his camouflage-print harness. "We must take our guests to the palace," Pina said as she bounced the baby up and down. "Alright, let me delegate this first, okay?" He kissed her again, and walked to Lelei.

"I leave everything to you now. Make those maggots suffer," he ordered.

"Copy that, sir!"

"And have fun," he snickered.

The other military men helped the VIPs into a waiting armoured vans. Pina, Kojirou, and the baby rode up in front. The van sped off, quietly being tailed by other Humvees containing the princess's security detail.

"You know, General, you having a son with Her Imperial Highness frankly surprised us in government," said a balding Japanese official.

"How?" came Korjirou's puzzled reply.

"Well, you practically announced it during the recent press briefing," the other man said.

"How should I have known he was in that meeting? I was on the phone and working! And besides, any other son would be excited in telling their parents they've accomplished something in life, right?" he asked crossly.

"Indeed," the diplomat laughed. "It was quite amusing, though, to see your father so giddy and energetic. He isn't like at all on a normal day".

~Flashback~

At the press briefing, the Prime Minister pointed to the next slide. "…As you can see, the overall figures for our overall resources have increased by triple year-on-year because of the Empire's assistance. In addition–"

The Prime Minister's phone was ringing.

"Erm…yes?"

"Sir, I have a report…It's a political and private matter," came the husky voice from the other side.

"Alright, it is in the public's interest if you say it is political. So please, my boy tell me–"

the Prime Minister said as he pressed loudspeaker. The people in the room silenced each other.

"–Pop, the Crown Princess of the Empire and myself have already strengthened our Alliance." The murmurs began, and grew louder.

"Hmm… that's good but how?"

"You're a Grandpa now." The room burst into gasps and the sound of clicking shutters.

"WAIT WH-WHAT? Hang on!" The older man was trying to compose himself. "You got her pregnant already?! Goodness! What should I send you as a gift?"

"Pop, calm down. I didn't. We adopted a baby, the lone survivor of a ruined village," he explained.

The Prime Minister wouldn't calm down.

"But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't get her knocked up," Korjirou said. The gasps intensified.

"Boy, you set a day to visit me and your mother! We want to see the baby!" he threatened.

Another person cut in.

"Of course, Father, we would be happy to! Especially baby Koun; he gets to see his grandfather and grandmother," said the princess, her voice sparklingly clear.

"Pin–YYour Imperial Highness! That's good to hear! Now if you both would kindly excuse me, I must return to my meeting. I'll expect the three of you, okay?" the Prime Minister decorously said as he switched off his phone.

He could not, however, return to his presentation on economic growth, as the media and the gossips in the room had royal baby fever.

~Flashback ends~

"Quite a surprise, I must say" chuckled the oldest governor in the diplomatic party.

Upon arriving at the imperial estate, each guest was shown to the rooms prepared for them. The couple had meanwhile gone to their room to change clothes. Pina donned an elegant, beige-colored day dress from Kojirou's mother, who was renowned in her own right as a fashion designer. Koun's nanny was busy fitting tiny socks on the boy, who was already wearing camouflage cargo shorts and a white shirt that had 'Daddy's Little Soldier' printed on the front. A cute knitted military beret that bore his mother and fathers combined monograms sat on his head to keep him warm.

Sometime later, Kojirou followed his lover and son back to the small garden where they had spent the morning. Pina giggled at the sight of her fiancé's shirt, which said 'Good Daddy'. They were then joined by the governors for tea as Lelei arrived. She informed the young General that his and Her Highness's matching wardrobe for tonight's affair were already prepared.

As he acknowledged her, a footman loudly announced the arrival of other visitors. To the couple's surprise, it was Kojirou's brothers and sister, who had come just as the Prime Minister and his wife were flown in via helicopter. The suddenly large gathering was filled with all sorts of lively talk. Taking center stage was civilized discussion on politics, the Alliance's benefits to Empire-Japanese relations, the couple's own blossoming relationship, and Kojirou's most embarrassing moments that his brothers recounted with gust.

It was Kojirou's birthday, and as the Emperor had graciously decided to hold Koun's christening on that same day, a grand dinner gala was planned for the double celebration. Night fell, and the Emperor arrived at the palace with a cohort of Senators. The guest list for the dinner had everyone from popular Japanese actors to aristocrats and high society visiting the Motoi and Co Lada estates from the other side of the gate.

First-time visitors were awed by the classical architecture and decoration of the centuries-old palace, and admired its well-manicured lawns and gardens filled with exotic flora. The grand ballroom—the busiest part of the palace—opened out to a vast garden and a wide lake that shimmered with beautiful lights and dancing fountains. Guests were treated to open-air cocktails and endlessly-flowing drinks.

Attendees were eager to congratulate the celebrant, but he had not quite finished dressing up. The Archbishop of the capital was gathered in a nearby audience hall with a handful of bishops and deacons. The clergymen were all vested for the christening. Koun's parents, the imperial family, and the Prime Minister's immediate family chatted merrily as they brought the boy to the palace chapel. There, amidst the gilded carvings and sacred icons that glowed in the warm candlelight, the Archbishop poured water—flown in that very day from the River Jordan—three times on Koun's forehead.

Minutes later, both clans emerged on a balcony overlooking the grand ballroom to the sound of cheers and vigorous applause. A few guests, however, found the royal baby's clothes somewhat amusing, as it was an exact copy of his father's full dress uniform, down to the ornate collar and tiny aiguillettes. To keep him from the cold, the baby was wearing a cute crocheted military hat. Mrs. Motoi was over the moon that her grandson, the royal baby, was wearing her the outfit she herself had designed and helped sew.

The imperial party then descended the marble staircase, and took their places at the head table under the canopy. The anthems of both countries were played, with many guests singing the imperial one, swelling with pride for their sovereign and the new princes. As they all took their seats, the Emperor remained standing as a footman brought in a microphone and table-top lectern. The monarch looked around and smiled before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, firstly I thank you for coming to our esteemed guest's birthday and also my new grandson's baptism. New life and new relationships bring us much joy. We thank you for your the goodwill you have given our families in the past few days." The ballroom erupted into thunderous applause, forcing the Emperor to gently tap his campaign flute to call their attention. "Therefore We, as Sovereign Emperor Molt Sol Augustus," he said as he lifted his drink, "give my full, lawful, and absolute blessing to my future son-in-law, and to my dearest grandson!" he proclaimed in a statelier tone.

The pronouncement, which meant indisputable acceptance of both Kojirou and Koun into the imperial family, was met with another round of deafening cheers and applause. "To their health and long life!" he said, which the assembly repeated as they clinked their glasses in response.

The Prime Minister took his turn to speak. "His Imperial Majesty has already said much of our happiness. Let me be brief in saying that my wife and I also give our full blessings to the both the young couple's union, and to our newest grandchild on this, my son's birthday." Everyone cheered and applauded a third time.

Dinner was served, and everyone enjoyed the conversation as much as they enjoyed the twelve-course meal. Lively music sparkled and flowed throughout the room like the vintage champagne. As the dessert was to be served, Pina stood up and had a footman bring the microphone and lectern to her. She then cleared her throat, bringing the room to a standstill for the unexpected speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, distinguished guests, thank you once more for gracing this happy occasion with your presence. As part of the entertainment, I would like to give a little picture presentation of my fiancé—my dear Big Bear—growing up, with the help of Mother, Michiko-nii and Azura-nii," she said as everyone chuckled and clapped.

The first picture showed Kojirou as a month-old baby having a bath "I remember his baby days when he was this wee small" Mrs. Motoi flashing a this-small hand sign. "He was very playful and active, and let's not forget chubby and cute," she giggled. Her son, now a grown man, was absolutely flustered.

"I remember that time when he also made me swim on the tub," commented the Prime Minister to the laughter of other diners beside him. Some JSDF within earshot whispered to each other, "who knew?"

"As he was growing up together with the three of us," said Azura, pointing at his other siblings Suki and Michiko. "We had our ups and downs…" he said as another picture flashed. It was them on a foam floor mat with tons of bricks and a huge, inflatable pool overflowing with colorful balls.

"As you may notice, he was not with there that moment." then suddenly the picture had a red arrow pointing at the ball pit. "As you may notice, Kojirou was always lost in his little world," Suki pointed out. "At least that world is my own," came his tart reply as the princess burst out laughing.

"Well, that's not the only picture he has of his 'own world'" Another picture flashed on the screen, and it was of the Motoi family at the seaside. The two ladies were in summer dresses, while Michiko matched his Father's khaki shorts and polo. Azura was wearing board shorts and a white V-neck shirt, as Kojirou was busy playing with his tablet, clad in his usual crossfit forge shorts and military muscle shirt. Women in the room gasped with pleasure upon seeing all the cute boys in one photo.

"Note that this was taken only five years ago," Michiko commented.

They heard poor Kojirou groan as the princess continued laughing.

"Even though we're all adults, things never change," continued Michiko.

"Indeed, " agreed the other two.

Another frame showed before and after images, the boy Kojirou wrestling on the couch with the two older boys and Suki as the referee. The present-day man in the after photo was sparring inside the ring, Suki still the referee.

Female guests squealed even louder as they saw how well-toned the brothers' bodies were. Kojirou, on the other hand, was burying his face in Pina's shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

He became even redder as pictures of him and the princess came up. It was from their first date in a plush toy shop, where he gave her a large Pikachu toy and an even larger Bulbasaur one. Another photos showed them in an anime shop, where she bought boxes of mangas and novels. It was he and the princess had their first kiss, and Kojirou's brothers relentlessly teased him for it.

The princess, too, turned several shades of pink as she explained, "at that moment, our relationship wasn't political. He asked me to be his girlfriend and — I must confess — my feelings for him grew when he saved me at the ball." Her normally milky-white face turned a bright red, and their friends momentarily forgot deferring to her as they whistled and made noises.

"Bro, tell us why you asked her out!" pointed Azura making the poor man in uniform twitch in irritation.

"Fine…I have two confessions to make myself. First is that I already liked the princess from the start. I mean, from the time she first bravely appeared before the Diet and proposed peace with Japan."

"I thought the reason you love her is because she lessened your paperwork?" Yanagida pointed out.

"That's another reason."

"Also, you sighed 'I love you, princess' when you signed three papers for the first time!" General Hazama added, eliciting laughter from the other soldiers.

"That I cannot deny," Kojirou replied flatly.

"Second confession. Mother, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I know who took your favorite cake last week."

The Prime Minister's wife crinkled her forehead.

"Azura ate it." He shot a dirty look at his oldest brother; to everyone's amusement, the Demon General still had his childish side.

"And the mystery of the missing cake is solved," his sister remarked dryly.

"You're a cake thief!" joked by their Father.

"Never mess with him," Michiko tapped his brother's shoulder.

"I'll take note of that," he groaned.

As the presentation continued, pictures of the couple with their baby flashed on the screen. Kojirou was sleeping on a rocking chair with the boy laying on his chest. Koujirou was giving Koun a bath. Koujirou with the baby in his large trouser pocket, the pair looking like a kangaroo and its joey — the last one shot by his friend, Be Jay.

Then the princess was shown as a proud and involved young mother she was, cradling Koun in her arms or playing with a small Pokémon plush toy as he lay on their huge bed.

The last photo was a selfie Kojirou took of him hugging Pina from behind as she held on to their baby. The couple, who wore matching military outfits, were kissing tenderly.

"I could never ask for more, actually. He's quite a gentleman, a hardworking soldier, smart, handsome, and most of all a loving and caring man both to myself and our son. I never imagined I would be so fortunate as to have him for a husband, and for us to have our little angel." Kojirou embraced her with one arm and pecked her on the lips, melting the hearts of those around them.

"Ted, I congratulate you on your birthday, and wish you more success in your field," the princess began. "It might be selfish to ask, but I also wish our relationship and married life would become even stronger, stronger than you, my precious, oversized Teddy Bear." Some snickering and chuckling could be heard. "You are my protector. I love you and our Koun; you are my precious boys, always remember that," she said, kissing his cheek.

The Prime Minister looked at his son. "Do you have any wish, my boy?"

"Well, I don't know, because I ever need is here before me: loving parents who have always supported me and my siblings, who are quite annoying but also quite a big help; a bunch of godforsaken, priceless friends; and of course, I get to marry the woman I've always loved. Let's not forget that God sent me another beautiful gift," he said, kissing Koun on the forehead. "I guess I really couldn't ask for more" he finished. After that, guests came to his table to congratulate him and to bless to the couple. A few more toasts were made to the stability and longevity of the Alliance, and to its success in helping the Empire's economy and people.

Guests milled about the grand ballroom, enagaging in small talk and after-dinner music. The couple noticed the baby fast asleep, curled up in His Imperial Majesty's arms. "I think it best we retire for the night, Father," Pina said as she gently took the baby.

"The boy is already far away dreaming," the monarch chortled as he pressed his nose to the little prince's forehead.

"Mom, Pop… annoying siblings, sorry to be rude but must go to bed," Kojirou said pointing to the baby

"Rest, then. We'll take care of things here, my boy," the Prime Minister reassured him. The couple then paid their respects to the Emperor and took leave of their other guests as they headed for the palace bedrooms.

The television in the anteroom was blaring the eleven o'clock news, the newsreader having finished the segment on the dinner they had just left. Pina ordered Koun's nanny to prepare the nursery, as she herself removed the baby's uniform and changed him into more comfortable, cotton pyjamas. She patted her son's thin hair and kissed him goodnight before the nanny carried him off to his crib. Kojirou was walking from the bathroom, and he wrapped his arms around the princess' slender waist.

"Thank you for that wonderful, if slightly embarrassing, presentation, love," he said as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"That was nothing compared to what you do for us everyday," she said, turning around to encircle her arms around his neck. She playfully nipped at his chin, and up his jawline, and kissed his face about as many times as he did hers. The palace maid and footman present began blushing at the sight of their princess and her fiancé engaged in a torrid kissing fight.

The couple took their romantic romp into the bedroom, undressing each other along the way.

Catching their breaths, both lay unclothed on the crisp linen sheets. "I think we should put our clothes back on before someone barges in," the princess giggled.

"Understood, Ma'am" Kojirou smirked. He fetched their nightclothes and they rushed to get dressed. The two returned to their cuddling and whispered sweet nothings to each other as they fell asleep, tired from their long day.

The maid and footman were about to close the door to the couple's suite when they almost bumped into some men walking in the hallway outside.

The surprised woman immediately dropped to the floor in a deep curtsey, while the footman bowed reverently.

The Emperor and the Prime Minister chuckled and wished the two servants a good night, telling them to get some rest themselves. He grinned impishly like a naughty schoolboy as he gestured towards the princess' door.

"I think they're making baby number two," joked General Hazama.

"Perhaps," the Emperor and the Prime Minister replied with a knowing smirk.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

Please follow my twitter account for updates and if you want to suggest on another chapter send me and my Hermanos a Tweet also you can drop a review on telling us what you thing and give us some love.

~Franco


	5. Baby's Day Out

Chapter 5~

In the month following the little prince's christening, the Japanese public were hooked on everything to do with the royal copule. Fans became obsessed with the pair's private life, as did the media that incessantly pestered those who personally knew the princess and the general. "Well, this is quite really…amusing, to say the least" said the Prime Minister, as he opened the magazine that bore a candid photo of the royal family on the cover. The headline's red text screamed "Inside the Everyday Life of the Royals." "Hm…our son's office evolved from a paper shop to a baby's playground," the older man chuckled. "Wait, let's have a look, dad!" said the three siblings as crowd behind their father's back, as did the butler and other maids. The glossy spreads showed photos of the nursery, the princess' study, and Kojirou's study. The photos and the shoot were tightly regulated by the Bureau of His Majesty's Household. They all gasped and giggled in amusement. "Whoa! He has little ballpit, slide, seesaw, playhouse with toy guns hanging, miniature tents, couches, a trampoline, swing, a basketball hoop…" observed the eldest.

"Oh, look he has a playpen and go-karts!" said the daughter.

"Let's not forget how his armory is now well baby-proofed. Look at all that foam on the floor and baby-proofed furniture!" said the second son.

"Wait…is that a complete Pleasant Journey track set? He still can't even get over those toys," the Prime Minister grinned.

"Oh, hush it you four." Mrs. Motoi chided, sipping her morning tea. "It's called being a good father."

"More like the spoiling type," joked by the oldest.

"You'll be like that when you have your own kids," his mother tartly replied. A maid interrupted their chatter as she rushed to the Prime Minister. She handed him a phone. "Sir, your son is calling and he is in need of immediate help!" she panicked. "Give me the phone!" he grabbed the phone and immediately asked what the problem was.

"Pop. Me, Pina, and my little soldier are on our way there. We had just passed the gates but someone or some people knew we we're going out and now the media's swarming all over us! We can't get past these people blocking the way. Our military escorts and dames can't hold them off!" He burst as Pina struggled to calm an upset Koun. The Prime Minister himself set out for the gates to sort things out, but when he arrived he saw Kojirou standing on the hood of his armoured Hummer, dressed in a black lounge suit and white shirt. He was visibly irritated.

"Listen up, people. My fiancée and I didn't come here for interviews, pictorials, or any publicity. We just came here for our son's monthly checkup, as a normal family would do. My son is crying right now inside our car because of the noise you're making, so please understand and let us pass peacefully. Thank you." The cameramen and press fell silent, parting to let the royal convoy through.

As Kojirou was about to step down from the hood, he saw his father emerge from an official limousine.

"You handled it real well," the Prime Minister complimented.

"I did what I could; I can't stand hearing and seeing my kid cry," he groaned, a hint of his trademark glare in his eyes.

"And you're late," and his son noted.

"Sorry boy. I had to calm your mother, you know how she is." he sighed.

"Oh, hush it, love. Your father didn't mean it," said Pina as she came out the vehicle, bouncing the baby in her arms.

"It's okay… I can't blame him." replied the Prime Minister.

"And as for you, mister, calm yourself, it's not good for you," the princess scolded. The media lapped up her ability to tame a tough and aggressive man such as Kojirou.

"Be happy she's on your side" he growled at the photographers, and he assisted her back inside the Hummer. Arriving at the Motoi estate, the maids and butlers ran about making sure the place is baby-proofed, putting the last touches to the nursery as per the General's liking. The princess was still amazed how her lover could change easily from a raging bull to a cute puppy, especially around their son.

After some catching up with the Prime Minister and his family, the couple attended to a few tasks before leaving again for the baby's medical appointment. The paparazzi managed to snap a photo of Pina, who was again wearing haute couture by Mrs. Motoi. Kojirou and Pina reached the hospital in Tokyo just in time to see Scott Walker. The blond man welcomed the couple into his examination room, where he had a look at Koun. He noted that besides being healthy, the boy was cute and playful, adding that the parents are doing "a great job" in raising Koun. Doctor Walker could not keep himself from being amused at his old military friend Kojirou, who was not the same strict, uptight, demon General whenever he was around the baby.

"So when are we going to visit again, Scott?" the princess asked.

"Next month, around the first week, Ma'am. My assistant will call your staff to set the date for you, if that's okay." he confirmed.

"Well, anytime is fine with us," she replied.

After they had finished, Dr Walker advised them that the baby needs colorful toys to help develop his eyesight, some musical toys to help his hearing development. The boy was growing rapidly, and of course this meant new clothes and more nutritious food.

The couple left the clinic, their combined bodyguards following closely behind them. The princess had Koun over her shoulder, and he was looking back at the young General's men and the Rose Order dames, who would make funny faces. He gurgled and squealed in delight, his parents shrugging it off as they knew people loved their little son.

"Shall we get Koun's new things?" asked the princess.

"I'm way ahead of you, honey," he said, holding the Hummer door open for her and their son. He gently kissed her before closing the door.

"I know, just saying," she reassured. The royal party headed for an upscale mall downtown, hardly blending in with the ordinary shoppers and families there. Their bodyguards and attendants drew attention to them, and many surprised bystanders, when not crowding around them, stole glances and snapshots. Dreamy-eyed people traded whispers of how the two seemed to be the perfect couple. They entered the department store and managed to buy much everything on their list despite the salespeople and patrons crowding around them for selfies. The royal couple headed to the baby food section to pick out the formula and vitamins Dr. Walker had recommended.

The clerk and other staff, however, argued on which brand was better. This irritated the usually calm princess, amusing her fiancé who tried to calm her down. She was visibly cross, ignoring the people asking to have selfies with her. She was so close to walking away from all the noise when Koun started giggling, and it was only then that her mood changed.

Composing herself, Pina flashed her best smile. She eventually chose one brand based on the recommendation of a staff member who herself had seven children. The toy store was next on their list. Inside, mothers, their children, and other shoppers gawked at Kojirou, bemused by the sight of a large man and his uniformed personnel playing and acting like children around the baby. It was even funnier when the young General began making the baby talk to entertain his son.

The princess was busy with admirers taking some pictures, but she joined in the fun when her husband pulled her to be with them. He made one of his men take photos. The couple ended up buying boxes of toys again for Koun, their guards buying gifts for the baby, which were mostly plush toys. The princess, a huge fan of animé and manga, bought animé plush hats for Koun, as well as a matching set for Kojirou and herself. While he was not too happy about wearing it, he put up with it because she was happy. It was already about lunchtime when they had finished. The couple and their entourage decided to eat at Buddy's Bistro, Pina ordering a heavy lunch for her husband-to-be, and her favourite roast quail on a bed of roast root vegetables. For dessert, the two and shared a medley of strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries with a rich chocolate fondue made with organic tropical cacao. The lovers happily chatted over tea and desserts, showering loving attention on their baby and each other. They exchanged sweet gestures, she occasionally feeding the young General a chocolate-covered raspberry, he wiping off the chocolate sauce from her delicate lips. For some reason, this entertained their son, who would heartily reply with glee. Their guards, meanwhile, tried to hide their amusement from their superior, avoiding his glances so that they would not get caught. Finishing lunch, the princess suggested that they all have a stroll in a park some minutes away so that little Koun can enjoy his time around Japan.

"It would be great if we have a picnic," she said.

"It's a beautiful day out. Besides I think our guys could use a little break," Kojirou added. They returned to the department store and bought a picnic blanket, ordering several pre-packaged picnic baskets filled to the brim with breads, cold cuts, jams, and other goodies. Some of their guards went to buy food and drinks, which Koujirou happily paid for as a thanks for the gifts they got his son.

One of the princess's Rose-Order dames innocently asked one of Kojirou's men if she could also fly a kite, which the couple found amusing.

"I'll get some toys for Sokoshi-heishi to play with" he said as he stood, and he went followed by one of his men.

Grabbing his battery-operated piano, Koun began banging at its colourful keys with delight. The park was filled with people enjoying the afternoon, sitting under the many trees there. A gust here and there blew some flowers off the branches, and a small one landed on Pina's leg as the group sat in the shade. Brushing the blossom of her thigh, she noticed the crepe truck coming nearer. "Hun, I'll go get some crepes for us, would you like some?"

"Sorry, babe, I can't. It's not my cheat day today," he pouted .

"Aww, poor you." She gave him a peck on the cheek as he sighed in disappointment.

As she left to buy some crepes, Kojirou laid on the blanket, lifting the fully-awake Koun in the air and bringing him down again for some raspberry kisses and baby talk.

"Waaah! Who's my cute little soldier? You are!" he said, nuzzling the baby's nose. "Why are you so cute?" he said, cuddling the prince's tiny form in his big arms.

The princess returned, and in her hands was a large, vanilla-and-chocolate crepe. She teasingly nibbled at the soft dough, and licked the ice cream as she looked at her man.

"Are you serious?" he pouted even more.

"A little bite won't hurt your diet, you know," she said, moving the crepe closer to his face.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Good. Now let's share this," the princess declared.

"Wait! You only said a 'little bite'."

"I know you love crepes," she said seductively.

"You know me all too well." And he took a big bite from the crepe.

Wiping some of the vanilla from his cheek, the general bore a more serious mien as he looked at his soldiers.

"Men, you saw and heard nothing. Understood?" His soldiers nodded vigorously.

"My trainer is gonna kill me…" he sighed with frustration. As it was getting late, they decided to head back for Italica. They first stopped by the Motoi estate to bid goodbye to Kojirou's family.

"It's been a long day," he commented.

"But I had fun." The princess gave him a huge grin.

"Say Pina," Kojirou whispered. "I think we need to get you checked. Your mood was honestly swinging like mad the whole day, and you have been craving all sorts of food. All I know is that your period is not yet due–" he said.

"–Now that you said it…" she cut him off.

"Did I…hit the jackpot? I bought a pregnancy test earlier at the drugstore, just in case."

"I don't know. What if I'm not?" she thought

"Well, I guess I need to do it better," he smirked as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Stop it."

"I'm serious!"

"But we're not married yet!" Pina said loudly.

"And so? People see already us as a married couple," Kojirou countered.

The princess sighed. "I can't argue with you, can I?"

"Let's face it, you enjoy it when I get on my naughty side," he said jokingly to defuse the situation.

"Sometimes I just want to bite you."

"And there goes the mood swing, and the craving," he chuckled. Arriving home, the maids and other servants busied themselves unloading the baby's new things and fixing them. The couple dismissed and thanked their guards for their hard work and assistance. The couple, now done with dinner, had just finished preparing Koun for bed. They left the nursery and retired to their room, where they changed into their usual nightclothes. The princess still wore Kojirou's oversized shirt, the General in his comofortable Under Armour gym shorts. They both settled into their bed with Pina laying her head on his chest. Both agreed to watch some TV knowing it was still too early to turn in. Kojirou changed channel, and caught sight of an interesting program.

"Good evening, peeps! Welcome to the number one Japanese showbiz program, Showbiz Central!" the relatively young presenter chirped. "As you may know, our team earlier today followed a certain family out for a stroll!" She pointed at the screen behind her turquoise lounge chair, and the couple were stunned by what came up. In bright technicolour were pictures from that morning of the princess carrying the baby and stepping into the Hummer as the young General kissing her.

"Gosh, on-screen or off-screen, those two are really sweet!" the presenter gushed.

"What the–?" Kojirou was floored.

"Hm, they followed us?" Pina let out a tiny, embarrassed laugh.

The host touched the screen and zoomed in on the face of their sobbing son. "Look at that cute face. Even when the little prince cries, I just can't resist wanting to cuddle him!" she cooed. Footage of them at the mall was playing, showing them buying baby things. The next frames showed them at the toy store, focused on shots of Kojirou and their entourage playing with the baby.

"This morning, General Motoi is a completely different person. I heard how strict he could be — even somewhat scary for most people — but all that changes after we show you his secret, sweeter and funnier side," she naughtily said. Shots of Pina and Kojirou at the hat shop came up on screen and zoomed in on Kojirou, who was making faces as he wore wearing matching anime plush hats with the laughing princess.

"Aww." Pina pinched his cheek.

"That's it! I can't handle the sweetness," the host squealed as the royal couple were filmed feeding each other dessert at the Bistro.

Cute photos of the family at the park were shown next, and the presenter zoomed in on Koun playing with his father.

"He's wearing the same thing as his daddy!" she said, excitedly drawing a red circle and hearts around the baby's outfit. Koun was wearing an identical grey pullover on top of a white, short-sleeved dress shirt, with matching grey shorts and a little Irish cabbie hat/

"Now that she mentions it, look how cute our baby is," the princess said.

"Well, more of our kids are going to be cute too," he interjected. "Besides, their momma is really gorgeous and cute."

"Are you saying that so I would let you have some tonight?" she purred.

"Maybe I am?" he returned with a wink.

"Now that you've reminded me, why don't I use that tester you bought?"

She excused herself and entered the bathroom. Moments later, she showed him the stick. Both of them looked at each other and sighed, deciding that they had a long day and that it was better if they got some sleep.

~Chapter End~

I had to continue that for the next Chapter. Please don't forget to review and show us your love.

~Franco


	6. It did go as planned

~Final Chapter~

One fine morning in Italica. The sun peeked through the clouds wreathing the distant mountains. In the morning chill, the young General unleashed hell to the new recruits, Scouts in training and other JSDF together with his own officers.

"PICK UP THE PACE!" he barked as he jogged beside the exhausted soldiers.

Kojirou and the troops jogged out of the Imperial Military training grounds and into the small city of Italica. They ran along an avenue and passed nearby café, where Pina and her friends, all nobility and aristocrats, sat chewing on their breakfast and the latest gossip.

"Wow, he's pumped up this early?" piped up the son of a count.

"Well, he needs to…though he's much different when waking up," the royal explained as she calmly sipped some Ceylon tea.

"How different, Ma'am?" cut in a woman as she stuck a microphone in Pina's face. The camera crew that had been following them shifted to the princess' lithe figure.

"That is for me to keep. Sorry," she curtly replied. Her eyes were barely lifted from the teacup in her hand.

Undeterred, the reporter pressed on. "If it's all the same, Ma'am, I heard it from my sister that he's quite different around you and Prince Koun?"

The princess composed herself and adopted a more gracious tone. "Well, that I can answer. Yes he is. And when I say he is, it is something like a hundred-eighty-degree turn," she noted with a smile.

The mediamen heard a cute giggle and they quickly turned their attention to Koun, who was laughing at his father on "demon mode". The small boy was making gurgling sounds as he tried to reach for the much larger man, his nanny busy wiping the drool from his lips.

"Aww…look at little Koun, he wants to be with his father," Bozes cooed.

"Koun, here comes the air plane –" Miss Hamilton sang as she fed the baby mashed squash. The prince obediently opened his mouth as he played with a plush doll of a military man.

"I can't believe this little boy we found is already three months old," Kurokawa exclaimed, caressing the baby's cheek.

"Look how healthy he is!" Sherry squealed.

"Ehh?" said the reporter.

"What's wrong, Honoka-san?" they all asked.

"I didn't notice that beautiful ring before," she said pointing to the large stone gleaming on the princess's left hand.

"Oh, this? I've been wearing it ever since he gave it to me, I've never taken it off." She displayed the cute silver band holding the simple diamond.

"When did he gave it to you? And how did he propose?!" Honoka asked excitedly. Her outburst at this development made everyone in the café lean even closer, making it somewhat uncomfortable for the princess and her party.

"Well, it was on our first date. It was nighttime when he took me for a ride in one of his helicopters," she began.

"Just you two, then?" Honoka abandoned all journalistic pretensions as she gushed like a giddy young schoolgirl.

"Yes, he was the one driving it."

"How daring, Ma'am!"

"Quite. He then brought me to an open field, full of flowers, and floodlit. 'Will You Marry Me?' was written there."

"And?!" The noble ladies shrieked impatiently.

"Well, he said 'might as well ask you as early as possible.' He then kissed me, threatening that he'll crash the helicopter if I said 'no,'" she blushed, hiding her giggling behind the teacup she held to her face.

"Goodness! Why do I find that threat romantic?" Kurokawa burst out to everyone's amusement, save hers. The little interview was interrupted by yells coming from the direction of the jogging soldiers. The young General was lifting a JSDF officer by the collar.

"Say that again, and I'll tell you about the time I shot a four-year-old child right between her brows to disarm a bomb that could've destroyed a whole base. You dare ask me about choosing?!" he hollered as he tightened his grip. The onlookers were utterly terrified.

"Let me tell you something. If you want to survive being a soldier, think twice!" He was about to drive the panic-stricken soldier into the pavement when the princess restrained one of his arms.

"Alright, Tubby Bear, that's enough!" she scolded. "I know how you felt about that, but I think it best that you let go." Kojirou sighed as he put the bewildered man down.

The princess effortlessly pulled her lover down by the collar and nestled his head in her bosom.

"Have you calmed down now?" He meekly nodded.

"Good now, take it easy. It's not good for you," she gently chided.

He sighed again and returned her hug. Everyone watching was dumbfounded at how the princess turned the rampaging bear into a obedient puppy.

"Love, I told you to stay home and rest," he asked worriedly as she guided him to a corner.

The princess snapped.

"I already told you, I'm pregnant, not crippled!" Her retort broke the calm, and the couple looked at everyone's mouths agape at the sudden revelation.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag –" the young General with a straight face as the crowd erupted into a frenzy.

"You've got some explaining to do, HOW DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT!" Itami and Yanagida yelled as they and Sugawara grabbed the huge man.

"Need I explain the 'birds and the bees' to you? You're all old enough!" he replied sarcastically as he wrested himself from their grasp.

"Don't stress her out. Or else." He shot a deadly glare at three giving the message don't bother my 'wife'. The royal party managed to leave the café, with Itami and his loli-goth girlfriend as well as his daughter, Yanagida and Sugawara. With the media in tow, the group retired into one of the palace's sitting rooms. It was definitely a more private venue for their discussions and the interview. The room fell silent as footmen opened the door and let the huge man enter. "Lieutenant, Yanagida, and Itami. I'll be taking a ten-month leave after my wedding next week. I delegate all approvals, paperwork, and charges to you, but I will still be around to supervise," he announced.

"Also, I'll be discharging my authority to Lelei. As my right hand, she is entitled to this." The soldiers saluted.

"Are His Majesty, the Prime Minister, and General Hazama aware of this?" Yanagida asked.

"No, but it is Miss Honoka's job to let them know, am I right?" he stated, glancing playfully at the camera.

"I think we'll be giving them another heart attack," the Princess giggled as she cradled Koun. The baby reached again for his father.

"Come here, little soldier!" he said. Kojirou was about to carry his son when the Princess pulled the baby away from him.

"Huh?" he said, confused and somewhat hurt.

"You're sweating," she deadpanned, making the others in room snicker at the pouting General. He smelled his uniform. "But you didn't complain when you hugged me earlier," he retorted smartly.

"That was me, this is different. You might make our baby sick," she said as his face grew longer.

"Wait, I'll go take shower," he groaned, marching off sullen.

"Wow. Talk about that hundred-eighty-degree turn, Ma'am," Dalilah quipped.

Minutes later, Kojirou returned from the bathroom, his hair still wet as he smelled strongly of soap.

"Now may I have the baby?" he asked, frustrated.

"Yes, you may." The princess handed the happy baby to his father, who whined to his little son. "Your Mommy is being so mean to me."

Their company valiantly tried suppressing their laughter.

"It's part of the mood swing," Rory dryly commented as she poured some tea. Everyone talked some more over lunch, after which they went their separate ways. It was evening and time came for Honoka's latest report on Showbiz Central. She showed footage of the Princess calming her fiancée. But Honoka broke the biggest news story of the year thus far with big, bold, red headlines flashing on the screen. In mere seconds, both Italica and Japan were joyful shocked at the news of Pina's pregnancy, flooding the Internet with greetings. The palace maids had taken to answering the many calls that began pouring in. Miss Hamilton handed the couple a speakerphone that had a direct line to the Prime Minister's house. It was odd how Mr. Motoi reacted to the news. He began with formal, diplomatic congratulations and best wishes to the royal couple, and ended by upbraiding his son for not informing him sooner. A week later, the couple, their families, and their friends were dressed in their finest, while the soldiers are ion full formal uniform for the royal wedding. It was already morning, and many locals, though tired from dancing the night away at concerts and parties, joined the television crews and tourists filling the streets. Combined JSDF and Empire servicemen lined the processional route, as flowers and garlands festooned every lamp post in the capital. His Grace, the Archbishop and Primate of all Italica, as well as his assistant bishops and priests, were already gathered at the great doors of the basilica to await the couple's entry. In the palace, meanwhile, a quieter scene. Pina had awoken and bathed alone, eating a light meal afterwards. She rang a small, silver bell, and in came Mrs. Motoi, Miss Hamilton, and several ladies-in-waiting as well as a coterie of palace maids.

"Waah! Pina, you look gorgeous!" one of her Rose-Order dames complimented.

"Of course she should! I made this gown especially beautiful for my first daughter-in-law. And I won't stop spoiling her," Mrs. Motoi beamed as she excitedly arranged folds around the princess' knees.

"I really love your creations, Mrs. Motoi! I'm an avid follower of yours; you've been one of my favorite couturiers ever since I was studying. I wish I had all the dresses Princess Pina has been wearing," said a starstruck Sherry.

"You know, you can all be my daughters" the older lady winked. "I can make dresses for all of you!" The other women in the room all became giddy.

"But even now, you may all call me 'mother' from now on," she proposed to their delight. Moments later, all the women solemnly curtsied and left the room as the Emperor entered the room to congratulate his daughter.

Meanwhile, Kojirou was in his chamber dressing up as well. His male friends were all teasing him, but he paid little attention as he stared into space.

"Dude – I mean, Your Highness –" asked his brother, who laughed as he bowed and scraped comically. "You nervous?"

"Nope. Just thinking"

"Of what?" they all asked.

"Just some stuff I'll be doing with her after the wedding," he said with a devilish smirk.

"Ohh–" they all said, giving him knowing looks and ribbing him. Kojirou descended the marble staircase and passed through the halls of the palace, riding the black state limousine headed for the basilica. Pina followed ten minutes later, boarding the horse-drawn open landau with her father. The crowds waiting outside roared ecstatically as the princess and the emperor departed the palace through its wrought-iron gates. Light organ music played as Kojirou, dressed in a crisp, white full collar dress uniform, strode confidently down the aisle. His numerous service medals, polished to a sheen, swung against his chest as did a pair of heavy-looking aiguillettes that had their cords tangled around his broad shoulders. Their son, Prince Koun, was dressed in a similar uniform, holding his own amidst the dizzying pomp and circumstance. He was being carried by Lelei down the aisle, as he was carrying the small, velvet cushion that bore the wedding rings.

Next were the flower girls — handpicked from the daughters of the couple's close friends among the Italican nobility and the JSDF — followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Itami was paired with Rory, Yanagida with his girlfriend, Dalilah, Bozes and Akira, with the last couple being Sugawara and Sherry. The bridal landau arrived at the basilica some ten minutes later to the sound of pealing bells. The light organ music was interrupted by fanfare that signalled the arrival of the Sovereign and his daughter. The congregation stood to pay customary respects, as orchestra and organ began blaring the processional march. More than a hundred choristers sang as the massive, ancient mahogany double doors opened again to reveal the bride. The Emperor held the left hand of his daughter, a beautiful red-haired woman in a slightly revealing gown. Pina was dripping with jewels, from the tiara on her head to the thousands of stones and pearls sewn into her train. Taking his post to her left was her brother Diablo, who stood proud and tall. As she was walked the aisle, the soldiers to her right — the young General's troops dressed in formal wear — raised their sabres in the air. To her left were her Rose-Order knights and dames, dressed in their heavy white armour. They lifted their double-edged swords to complete the traditional archway lining the way to the sanctuary. All eyes were fixed on the bride as she approached the altar rail; Kojirou had been smiling beatifically ever since she emerged from the double doors. Upon reaching him, the General made a deep bow to the Emperor, who gave his daughter's hand to him. The monarch leaned in and whispered some advice to his new son-in-law, and everyone laughed as Prince Diablo threatened the groom. "Well, if you want I'll take you on later at the reception," he said, accepting the challenge with gusto. The radiant princess demurely laughed it off.

"You've got some nerve," said a slightly irate prince as his father pulled him aside. "You're delaying the wedding," he said flatly as everyone laughed. The bride and groom looked to each other.

"Finally?" she asked.

"Finally," he replied. The Archbishop began the service, and after the sermon came the part where Koun handed them the wedding rings. The little prince first clung to Pina then to Kojirou, who played with him a little so that Lelei could carry him off to let the service continue.

Both were ready to recite their vows. Koujirou took a deep breath as he began placing the ring on Pina's finger.

"I give you this ring as a sign of my love, loyalty, and fidelity. I vow to protect, cherish, and love you, and to give you all the happiness in this world. I make this promise not for the first time but for the second time, and now that everything has changed in my life since I first saw you on television bravely addressing the Diet. Then, I promised myself that should I have the chance to meet you, that I will never let you go." The congregation murmured, a bit surprised yet touched by this sudden confession.

"Now I have more reason to be successful knowing I don't have one — " he glanced at his son "but two — " he said, now looking at her stomach that he gently touched. "You're just in a rush man!" his eldest brother whispered from the pew. which his the Groom had heard. "You're just slow." It was the princess' turn, and she read cleared her throat. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love, loyalty, and fidelity. This is the sign that I will always be with you, support you, be your stress reliever—"

The line earned a giggle from some JSDF and soldiers watching inside and outside the basilica.

"–and most of all, to calm you down when you're about to kill one of your men at the training grounds." She covered her mouth as she stifled a laugh.

"Am I that bad?" he said with a shocked face.

"You should see yourself."

"Record it next time, I might change after that." Everyone burst out laughing — a definite first for the usually stiff royal weddings most were accustomed to. The Archbishop asked them if they were ready to marry the other. Both exchanged 'I do's', then the Archbishop bade them kneel. He gave his blessing to them and the people, and dismissed the congregation after proclaiming the two married. Before the Archbishop could say "You may now kiss the bride," Kojirou had already swept up his beloved off her feet to share their first, sweet kiss as husband and wife. The public watched the service on large LED screens set up around the basilica and the city, as did millions across the region following along on televisions or livestreaming it on their devices. All of them rapturously cheered and celebrated as they saw the couple kiss, which became the most iconic scene in what has been called "the wedding of the century." After the service, the royal newlyweds rode in the state landau that led the convoy to the reception at the couple's private Italican estate. The property was a wedding gift of the Emperor, who proudly waved to the crowds from his own landau, where he sat across the Prime Minister and Mrs. Motoi. At the reception, the couple greeted their guests as they enjoyed some hors d'oeuvres and other refreshments prior to the banquet. The princess and general — who was now also a prince — mingled with the Motoi family.

"About what you said earlier at the service, wifey," Kojirou said.

"Keeping such solid evidence is not good, Tubby," the princess coyly replied. "I knew you were up to something after you gave me that romantic threat as Kurokawa-san said!" He laughed at the term.

"What did my son say?" the Prime Minister interjected with a mischievous smile.

"He'll crash the helicopter if I didn't marry him," she replied with a hearty laugh.

"That desperate, Bro?" his brother taunted, which was met by howls of laughter from his friends and guests.

"You'll all get to that stage," Kojirou glared menacingly. "And when you do, I'll be the one to sabotage it!"

"I'll pray the novena for their souls," his sister chimed in as he patted the two brothers, who were stiff with fright. The crowd gasped and maids shrieked as Diablo, remembering his challenge, pulled out his sword and pointed it at the young general. Unfazed, Kojirou tore off his uniform and revealed his bare upper body that was covered in tattoos from shoulder to shoulder. He quickly donned his hand wrap and brass knuckles. What began as a duel, however, turned in to a brawl in which Diablo lost, slightly bloodied face pinned to the marble floor. This was all to the princess' amusement, who merely commented that her brother needed to cut his hair short. "Best you do it, brother, because my new husband is frankly annoyed by that long, girly hair." everyone found it very amusing. It was still a very happy day for the couple, who retired after the banquet and afterparty that ended at one in the morning. As both climbed into bed, exhausted from the day's many activities, they finally breathed contentedly, savouring their moment alone together before bed. No longer were they mere lovers, fiancées, or distant dreams flashed on the television screen. At last they were free to call each other husband and wife. ~ A Year Later ~

"Happy Birthday to You~" everyone sang in the dining room of the palace. "Koun, blow the candle" Princess Pina told her year-old son.

"Youh cho, Momma!" he invited his mother. "What about Dada?" The young General, almost 22, pouted, something the Emperor and the other generals found amusing

"Youh cho, Dada!" the little prince squealed as he pulled his father, who was carrying his baby brother.

The three blew out the candle together and laughed. "What did you wish for?" Pina asked.

"I want cho be wike Dada, a awmy man!" he said, pointing at his father. The princess sighed, feigning dejection. "It's your score on this one," she said humorously, pinching her husband's cheek to howls of laughter from all present.

"Not my fault he's always with me," Prince Kojirou shrugged and hugged the birthday boy. "Well that can be arranged, little man," he winked.

"Want that bang-bang, Dada?" the prince asked, looked at his father with puppy-dog eyes.

"Here you go, little soldier!" he said with glee as he handed him a Nerf gun.

"Don't tell your momma"as he added making everyone laughed at him.

~End~

And this is the edited version hope you like it, and as promised I will finish it quicker than before so, I complied what I promised.

show us some love and leave a revies also while you're at it please hit favorite or follow, me and my brads are thinking of Bonus Chapter.

~Franco


	7. Chapter 7

Bonus Chapter~

It was a unusual morning for Pina.

Waking up alone in bed, her consort Koujirou was nowhere to be found. Pina groaned as she also noticed that her four children were not barging in and jumping on the bed. Instead, it was her ladies-in-waiting who rushed in, each curtseying deeply to their sovereign before milling about to help her dress.

"Your Majesty," said one maid. "Breakfast has been served."

The Empress entered the anteroom, where a handful of Rose-Order dames and knights were waiting. They saluted her, and they all leisurely headed for of the palace dining rooms for breakfast. As Empress Pina went through the halls and past a courtyard, she noticed her four children running around the garden in their white and grey military combat uniforms. Each child bore a small gold pin, engraved with the combined arms of Pina and Koujirou, that signified their royal status.

"MOMMY!" her little 4-year-old daughter yelled as she ran up to the Empress. "Good morning!" the little princess added while giving her mother a sloppy kiss. "You're up early?" the Empress giggled at her rambunctious girl.

"Daddy twook me, Koun-nii, Xander-nii and Nico out with his awrmie! We wode his A-T-V and jogged with them!" she bounced in her mother's arms.

"MAMA!" gasped her three sons as they also ran up to her.

"Aww…How are my boys doing?" as she each gave them a kiss.

"Dada took us out this morning! He was really angry with the new recruits, though" said her second son, Xander.

"That's your Dada, alright" she said, a little worried.

"Koun, sweetie, where's your Papa?" she asked.

The eldest child tilted his head.

"Papa left earlier. Does Mama need something? I-I can call him–"

"No need baby, he'll be home in the afternoon" she said, smiling weakly.

"Mommy, may I please go now?" Her daughter was wearing a cute uniform with a matching tiara.

"Sure, my little one," she replied.

Pina headed back inside and arrived at the balcony overlooking the garden, where a table was readied for breakfast. This was so she could see her children as she ate with her companions.

She found Bozes and her year-old daughter, with her fifth baby who was also a year old.

"Oh, I was looking for little Charlie and here he is playing, with Elvie," the monarch cooed.

"Your Majesty." Everyone at the table stood up and paid their respects.

She took the baby from the nanny and cradled him in her arms.

"Good morning, everyone. Do settle in," she offered as she sat the baby on her lap. Everyone took their seats and resumed their lively chatter, but the Empress stayed quiet.

The ladies at table noticed how Pina sighed every time she sipped her tea.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" Beefeater asked.

"Nothing much," came her curt reply.

"You know it's not nothing, Pina," Rory piped in.

"Just tell us, we're all here for you," added Tuka.

"My daughter is right. Now would you please tell us what's bothering you?" Rory pushed.

The Empress relented. "I've been noticing since last week how Koujirou has been quite…distant. This morning, when I woke up, he was not around anymore." Her eyes looked sadder than her emotionless lips.

"Maybe he's just busy" Hamilton suggested.

"If he is, then my darling Yanagi-kun would be as well," Dalilah interjected.

"Good point. I noticed that Itami is also spending a lot of leisure time and going out with us," Rory added.

"Well, I guess he's busy because his rank is different from theirs." Kurokawa made the Empress feel a little better, but then silence fell upon the table. Moments later, they began eating again as a footman approached Pina with a bow.

"Ma'am, Duke Erlton wants to have an audience with you."

"I'll be right there. For now, Panache, can you please get my little boy dressed up well?" she asked one of her dames.

"An honor, Ma'am," she said with a salute before taking the baby.

"I'll see you in a bit, love," she told the infant as she gave a little nose-to-nose kiss. The baby gurgled happily and returned with wet kisses. "Buh-bye, Mi-mi!" the little prince stuttered as he was taken away.

The palace audience hall was filled with people eager to speak with their Empress. They all bowed and curtsied as Pina, swathed in an elegant business suit and skirt, entered through a side door to the sound of camera shutters clicking. She walked to the middle of the room, cordially waving and returning the smiles of those who had come to see her. Upon reaching the small daïs in front of the ceremonial throne, she arched her back and stood straight as everyone sang the national anthem. Bozes then stood to the Empress' right to introduce each guest.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I present His Grace, The Duke of Erlton," Bozes announced.

The good-looking nobleman walked forward, and bobbed his head as he shook hands with Pina.

"Your Imperial Majesty."

"Pleasure. Do carry on," the monarch smiled.

"I give you my humble congratulations on your coronation some three years ago. I've also arrived to deliver a report on my travels in the last ten years," he added. He pulled some scrolls out from his bag.

"And I also noticed, Ma'am, that much has changed…"

"Indeed," she sighed, wistfully glancing at her father's huge official portrait on one of the walls.

Meanwhile, a guard outside the doors of the audience hall shook with fear as a large man gruffly asked him. "Is my wife giving an audience?"

As though on cue, the double doors swung open. Those nearest the door bowed and curtsied. "Your Imperial Highness," they each greeted, to which he gave an acknowledging nod. He strode up to the front of the audience hall, and to everyone's surprise, planted a kiss right on the Empress' lips. Even the man was was shocked.

"Sorry, babe, I had to leave you early," he muttered as the cameras flashed excitedly.

She pouted and ignored him, as the the rest of the people stifled laughter and squeals of delight at the imperial couple's very open antics.

"Okay. I should never leave bed without you waking up, even if it's for something really important" he groaned as he tried to woo her.

"Hmph."

The 26-year-old General noticed the man smirking at him.

"Is it because you thought I've been neglecting you?" He kissed his sovereign's forehead as everyone tried their best not to laugh.

"Good that you know," she huffed, sounding more like a young schoolgirl than a monarch.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't okay." The prince knelt before his wife.

"She thought you were cheating, Your Highness." Rory said flatly. The huge man was stunned.

"B-Babe, you know I'll hang myself before I would do such thing, right?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head at her stomach. The palace staff were speechless and the media were in a frenzy as this spectacle unfolded before their eyes.

"Ugh…How can I stay mad at you?" Pina softened, patting his head at which the ladies giggled.

"I love you," came a muffled voice "and Happy Anniversary." Koujirou lifted his face and stood up. "Babe, sorry if I wasn't around, okay? I promise I'll make it up to you," he said with a cheeky smirk.

Suddenly, four cute children in matching uniforms ran in from a side door, attacking the huge man. One jumped to his waist, the smallest boy on his right leg, and the oldest on his arm, all as the second oldest shot him with a toy gun.

"AAAACHAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" yelled the smallest prince.

"Augh!" Koujirou winced in pain.

"Nico, did you just bite your father?" the Empress chortled.

"Dada said we achak him with no merky," he said making everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"I actually regret saying that," the man admitted. He raised the led of his trousers to reveal a small bite mark. Their daughter giggled heartily.

"Achak Daddy again!" said the youngest, who jumped on him and made him fall backwards. Xander shot him again and Koun tackled him, but he decided to play dead. The children's laughter turned to sobbing after little Adrianna cried, alarmed at the notion that he was actually dead. Nannies swooped in to comfort their imperial charges as the Empress bent to chide her husband. "I think that's waaaay to far now, Baby," she said, tapping her husband's unshaved chin. He immediately he opened his eyes and started chuckling, and the children broke away from their nannies to run to their father.

"DAAAAAAADIIIIII!" They all hugged him.

"Okay, enough you. We have guests," the Empress giggled, gesturing towards the crowd who adored their intimate family moment.

"Okay. But first, mini soldiers! Attack Mommy with kisses now!" Koujirou ordered as the kids jumped on the Empress, showering her with kisses.

"Alright, Daddy's turn!" He gave her a kiss in the nose, and he carried the two younger children. "We'll invade Hitoshi's kitchen then we'll have a bath" he chuckled.

"Yes! Now go, then. You all smell!" she teased the five.

"Bye-bye, Mimi!" said the youngest.

"Mowmmy, can I have the bwook you pwomised me?" said five-year-old Xander.

"Ask Hamilton, she knows where I put it," she smiled at her heir apparent. The boy gave her another kiss and followed his father.

The Duke of Erlton had been watching the whole affair with mouth agape, dumbstruck at the sudden knowledge that his beloved Empress is already a married mother of several children. Pina turned back to him and smiled diplomatically as she reached out to pat the duke's elbow.

"I'm sorry for that little interruption. As you've seen, that was my husband who is currently Commanding General of the United Nations Special Investigations Operations Unit. Those were our children: Koun, who is my husband's heir; Alexander, my heir apparent; Adrianna; and Nicolai, our little mischief-maker. Our youngest, Charles Gregory, is still a baby, and is with one of my dames. Now, as you may know, things like that always happen. Do carry on," she said.

"Perhaps I did miss out on a lot, Pina," the duke chuckled.

"I think it best we continue this some other time," the Empress suggested. The duke obliged, gave the customary bow, and left. Bozes introduced the next person in queue.

Sometime after lunch, the Empress retired to one of the sitting rooms. It was a private suite, and compared to the stateliness of the more public parts of the palace, the palace could easily have been mistaken for an ordinary family's living room. The children, now dressed in their casual clothes, filled the room with laughter only. Koun was wearing the usual clothes, which were small versions of his father's full-collared military uniform. Xander has a cute suit with shorts and high socks, while Princess Adrianna was in a cute pink dress and matching tiara. Nicolai had a short-sleeved dress shirt over which was a sleeveless, v-necked sweater.

"MOMMYY!" the children screamed again as they ran to her.

In came the huge man, who was dashing in his all-white gala military uniform, which had medals and trimmings befitting a decorated solider and consort to the ruler of the Empire. The fitted uniform showed off his figure, bulkier from the years that he had been married. In one arm he held his son, Charlie, while in the other a huge bouquet of red roses.

He handed it to Pina, making those present squeal at the sweetness of the monster-like soldier, feared over the years for his brutal training, lightning-quick rescue plans, and ruthless dealings with terrorists.

"I told you I have surprises right?" he said, to which Pina flustered. "Well, this is just the beginning. The whole City wants to celebrate our wedding anniversary, and the people have been clamouring to see their beloved Empress on the big day," he explained.

"I also had prepared a beautiful dress for you, proudly designed by mother, of course," he added. "I've also asked one of my men to prepare the state landau for our little parade though the City. The Senate has assented to my request that you be given the rest of the day off from your official duties, as you are entitled to enjoy our anniversary."

Koujirou gestured to a maid, who brought out a large, white box. She dutifully opened it to reveal a stunning, champagne-coloured dress to the now teary-eyed Empress.

"Don't worry, Babe; everyone has everything arranged. All you need to do now is get dressed and freshen up."

He gave their son over to the maid, and went with Pina to a nearby bathroom. There, he undressed his wife, pressing little kisses on her bare neck and back as the fabric slipped from her shoulders. The Empress returned the favour, kissing and touching her beloved husband tenderly. He then helped her into the dress as they exchanged more kisses and sweet nothings.

The imperial family emerged from the palace doors and into the sunlight of the courtyard. Pina was helped again by her loving husband into the landau, followed by their five children. Koujirou himself rode his black horse in front of the state carriage. As they exited the gates, the children were a bit startled by the deafening roar of the excited crowds. They paraded throughout the city, protected by a cordon of palace guards and Koujirou's men. Thousands of people came to watch, showering their imperial family with confetti and adulation. The imperial children, much-loved by the people, had gotten used to the loud cheering. They returned the many smiles and waves, just like their parents were doing. They were especially popular in Japan where the parade was being televised live for the many fans of the couple and their story over the years.

As the day turned to night, the palace was busy with a party that Koujirou had organized for the special day. The many guest that had come for the event fell silent as the imperial consort cleared his throat to give the opening remarks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening. I would like to thank you for coming to this occasion that marks our wedding anniversary," he started. "This is a very special anniversary for my family. Today, we wanted everyone to know that we will have another addition to the family," he said gleefully. He move over to his wife, and hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her belly as the crowd applauded.

Their children's faces lit up, with Koun and Xander betting their toy guns and books on the baby's gender. Adrianna and Nicolai tried to explain to the still-confused younger brother of theirs.

"I swear, if that baby is another boy, I don't know what would I do," said Mrs. Motoi, seated at another table.

"You can't blame my hormones, mom" said the blushing Koujirou.

"All I wanted was a granddaughter" she sighed and noticed her pouting grandsons. "But it doesn't mean Grandmaman doesn't love you!" She nuzzled the boys one by one, and each laughed at the sudden "grandma attack".

"Well, I still am thankful that you have given us lots of grandchildren," she said as all of them clung to her.

The Prime Minister, however, was too busy fanning himself at the sudden news.

"I think I'm being left out" sighed by Itami which Rory gave him a knowing smirk.

"Who knew the Royal couple are baby making machines?" joked by his sibling who was laughing.

"Maybe we should have one too?" Beefeather commented on her boyfriend who blushed.

Lelei sighed, "Another child to babysit and teach"

"You love us!" Koun hugged her, "That's the terrifying part, I cant say no to you little Commanders".

Throughout the rest of the evening, the Empress enjoyed herself, safe in the knowledge that she was indeed well-loved by her husband.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Finally ahaha! Done~


End file.
